warehouse13fanficrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Press Your Luck
The eighth episode of the third season of Moths Shall Play Plot Synopis Matt and Nikki are on the edge of the smoking pit as a giant stone face began talking. It turns out that they're are on a reboot of the classic Nick show 'Legends of the Hidden Temple' since a real artifact is being used on set of the show, Mouhammad's Texts. While four other episodes are being filmed the same day, Sarah Michelle Geller (Warehouse Consultant) was able to get them in the specific episode. Meanwhile in Arkansaw, Bri and Tyler are checking up on the "Luckiest Woman in the World" who recently just won her fifth lottery. As they dig deeper, they find that she not only has a heavy gambling debt, but has become empowered not by luck, but rather the ability to solve complex patterns... Back on the soundstage, Matt and Nikki reach the Temple Games and are becoming suspicious of they're opposing team, the Red Jaguars. Besting them at the Temple Games with the help of the Original Silver Snake T-Shirts, they manage to make it to the Temple Run. Cutting back to Bri and Tyler, Escher fills them in on Michael Larson, the first man to 'cheat' his way to riches in the gameshow 'Press Your Luck' by memorizing the several patterns used on the main board. Digging deeper into the woman's past, they find that she bought Larson's watch at a garage sale days before her first big win. While confronting her, the woman is able to avoid their attempts to get the watch since she 'knows their patterns'. Only Bri's improv'ed usage of the Sabine (Hitting the chandelier causing it to fall and barely miss her) allowed them to get the watch. As Nikki and Matt prepare for the Temple Run, Matt notices the Red Jaguar team fiddling with a trinket, but casts the thought off as he went in first, getting caught up in the Shrine of the Silver Monkey. Nikki is able to finish the course and get back out while avoiding the final Temple Guard. As they get out, the Red Jaguars activate the artifact they'd been hiding and reveal themselves as Sol Invitcus, causing the actors to become real 'Temple Guards'. Playing by the rules of the game, Matt and Nikki were able to use the Pendants of Life to normal, leaving only the third. While Matt kept it pre-occupied, Nikki took on the Sol Invictus members to get her hands on the artifact. As the H.A.R.P. Consultants returned back to the Spiral, Escher filled Matt and Nikki in on 'Legends of the Hidden Temple's past with the Warehouse, mainly how Artie and his team in the 90s busted their artifact ring, and that Artifacts like the Silk Sash of Mulan, Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza, and many others were commonly used as prizes. Artifacts Mentioned Michael Larson's Watch-increases the wearer's abiltity to solve patterns, but the user will also have a heavy gambling addiction. Main artifact for Bri and Tyler Zayd ibn Thabit's Texts-When read aloud, listeners will become enthralled and understand the preachings of Mouhammad. Main artifact for Matt and Nikki Circe's Wand-'''Used by the Sol Invictus members after Matt and Nikki collected the scroll. When used, it turns victims into a beast depending on their previous actions, such as turning the actors into literal guardians. '''Silk Sash of Mulan-Mentioned by Escher. Collected by Artie in '95 Jeweled Scabbard of Sforza-Mentioned by Escher. Collected by Artie in '95 Necklace of Montezuma-'''Mentioned by Escher. Collected by Artie in '95 '''Stolen Arm of Shiva-Mentioned by Escher. Collected by Artie in '95 Original Silver Snake T-Shirts-Collected after the show's original run. Records show that the Silver Snakes had the fastest Temple Runs and were exclusive to the show. Wearers look better on TV and are able to move faster through obstacles. Olmec-Collected after the show's original run. Knows the history of most of the historic artifacts in the Warehouse and where to put them. Located nearby the Spiral. Original Pendants of Life-'''Collected after the show's original run. Once per day, they are able to repel creatures and demons of darkness. '''Sabine Sound Pistol Theresa Berkley's Dominatrix Whip Quotable Quotes Trivia/Notes *Second appearence/mention of Sarah Michelle Geller (First appeared in 'The Devil Inside')